Episode 21
'Episode 21 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature one of G Man's epic raps. Highlights * G Man's killer rap. * Dusty's video on how to annoy a street preacher. * An archived Butt King video. Videos Played # Atheists OWNED Rap!!!!!! # A Deleted Brett Keane Video ''(not found) # Capitalism leads to Suicide (not found) # Fort Hood Shooting 2 (not found) # Shooter Psychology (not found) # Fort Hood guy talks about that shit (not found) # How To Annoy A Street Preacher # Why don't politicians understand women? # Some person on Alburquerque Protest (not found) # Dads Breastfeeding Campaign Goes Viral # David Letterman: I'm retiring in 2015 # Guy writes retirement letter to boss (not found) Start of the Show The show started out by TJ fapping to the fact that they have 10,000 subscribers. They also hyped up the Second Shitty Religion Debate. Next they played G Man's musical masterpiece, Atheist Owned. It was such a masterpiece that Scotty claimed it to be the best rap ever and converted to Christianity after listening to it. TJ said that the song proves there is no god. Ben said it makes ICP look like Mozart. They then played a video of Brett Keane making stupid demands for the Religion Debate and the DP didn't even see the video before or follow any of the shitty rules Butt Cream makes. They also listened to the Final Jesus and had to suffer through Butt Kings shitty production values. After that, they played a video of some people all committing suicide because of work. Next they played a video about the sequel to the Fort Hood shooting Fort Hood 2. TJ used this story to boast his Anti-Gun agenda. They played another video of Obama talking about how he secretly did it. Middle of the Show They played another video of some Mexican scum talk about living in Fort Wood.They then took a break. They returned to watch a video of atheist preacher Dusty Smith talk shit to a street preacher. The DP supported Dusty's militant atheism. TJ interrupted the video with the Denver the Last Dinosaur theme song. Next they played TJ's best friend S.E. Cupp talking about how politicians treat women. The DP were too busy fapping to her to realize her stupidity. They then played some video about that boring Albuquerque shooting. End of the Show At the beginning of the end, they played a video of a dad's breastfeeding as an excuse for immoral pleasure according to TJ. Strangely most of the people who did were ex-military. Then they played a video of David Letterman retiring. TJ said it was long overdue. They then played a video of some shit retiring and writing a letter to his boss. They took a short break after that and then they answered some boring ass mother fucking pan sodomizing stupid spineless vagina eating questions. Quotes * Trivia * Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes